I've Got a Crush on You
by Robin Lee
Summary: He thought she was everything he wanted. He thought she was the best queen for him. He thought wrong.
1. Default Chapter

story 

**Author's Note:** Just an idea I got from my fav country singer's song. *Gets starry eyed* Well, not FAVORITE, but he's close. I'm sure we're all waiting for the day when Billy Gilman goes through puberty and loses his talent. Po' guy.....*sigh* Anyhow, I thought Bowser would like a story of his own sometime, ya don't see very many here. Anyways...read on!

  
  
Bowser Koopa was tired. Tired of the same old same old. He didn't like being defeated by the infamous Mario Brothers, and so wished to have Princess Peach. He slammed a fist down, angry and sad at the same time. He sighed.

"I need to get out more." So 'get out' is what he did. He left his castle, his dark domain, and went for a walk. 

On and on he walked until he came across a garden, not owned by Princess Peach, but by a simple faithful Koopa-ling. It was just getting dark, so it was rather hard to see. He leaned his arms on the fence, gazing at the flowers and plants sadly, when the white picket boards broke under his weight. He toppled to the ground, sighed again, and wished he could find the one thing in the world to make him happy.

Just as he began to push himself up, something caught Bowser's eye. He stopped, arms fully extended, but the bulk of him still lying on the ground. He stared at what he thought was the most gorgeous female turtle he had ever seen.

Eyes bulging, he blinked once or twice, then came to himself. Quickly picking himself up out of the soil, he brushed himself off and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't know this was your garden……my, you have the most beautiful eyes." He couldn't help but interrupt himself. She didn't answer but continued looking up at the sky.

He stepped closer to her cautiously. "I like lookin' at the stars too, ya know." No answer except for a shy smile. Seeing that she wouldn't talk about herself, Bowser decided to.

"Ya know," he began, stepping even closer. "I'm the King of this joint. Well…..not of the Mushroom Kingdom. But I soon will be!" he added with a growl. Then, checking himself, he smiled again.

"Ya know…I could use a queen. See, the Princess I've tried to….erm, _convince_ has uh…._eluded_ me lotsa times. So…." Here he stopped and shuffled his feet, boyish. "Would you like to consider?"

She still didn't answer, but just kept smiling, gazing at the stars. Still feeling hopeful, the turtle king lowered his voice. "You could have everything you wanted! Servants, riches, jewels, you name it sweet thing!" He stopped for a moment, growing serious again. "It might be good for the both of us. I've been needing something in my life…..maybe, that something is you?"

Still no response, but her smile never wavered. Her lips were slightly curved upward, as if awaiting love's first kiss. Bowser so wanted to kiss her, but refrained for fear of rejection.

"I'll let you think it over. And look for me tomorrow." He winked at her and squeezed her waist tentatively. He got no reaction, and left, smiling. But as he left, he looked down at his hand, frowning. _She felt so cold…._

The next morning, Bowser left bright and early for his sweetheart's house. With him he carried a bunch of flowers, maybe not the most colorful and exotic, but it was the best that the prince of darkness could do. 

He walked closer to her house, and easily recognized it by the broken fence. He cringed and made a mental note to repair it for her.

He saw her, her back facing him, and he ran closer. He hopped over the fence, as well as a huge freakish reptile can, and was almost facing her now.

"Hey, what's cookin', good lookin'--thhpppbbb!" He was cut off suddenly when a graceful, but fast stream of water curved upward out of her perfect lips and landed on him. He stood there, shocked, dripping, arms extended, and tried to dry himself off.

"What—wha….?" he sputtered.

A little Koopa came rushing out of the house and turned a spigot on the side of his house. The stream of water slowed, and lowered until it fell into a little concrete pool beneath her feet.

The Koopa noticed Bowser, and immediately fell on his face. "K-king Koopa! I'm s-s-o sorry! F-forgive me! I didn't know, I was foolish and w-wasn't looking….." he glanced up curiously, hearing nary a sound from Bowser and surprised that his rage had not shown.

The King simply stood, looking pathetically at the big, "beautiful" statue of a turtle. The water kept coming out her lips, and this time her eyes almost seemed mocking as they looked at the sky with a sort of guilty innocence.

Shoulders dropping, as well as the sad excuse for flowers, Bowser waved a weak hand at the Koopa.

" 's ok," he muttered, turning to leave. As he walked back up the grassy slope towards his castle, he sighed again.

_Back to the old drawing board....._

  
~ "He said my skin is black and your skin is green/ You dwell in a garden, I live by a stream/Although your made of plastic, I think your fantastic! / And I've got a crush on you./……And I don't think it's gonna work out.

-Billy Gilman, _The Snake Song_

  
  
  
*Ok, if you're still really confused, I'll try and email the lyrics to ya, but I'm kinda lazy…. Hope ya liked it! 


	2. lyrics

_**Author's Notes :** Ok, so I'm adding the lyrics for ya'll to see, maybe it'll make sense or even be funnier. Just try to pretend that it's the King of the Koopas, and...you get it. use your _imaginations!_ Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Billy Gilman, or his songs. Just so ya know._

  
  
  


**The Snake Song**

By: Billy Gilman

He swallerd frog and hollered yum-yum

He slid down the hillside and darted his tongue

He entered the garden on this bright moonlight night

Then he stopped in his tracks, it was love at first sight

  
~

  
He said, My skin is black, and your skin is green

You dwell in a garden, I live by a stream

Although I'm short and stocky, and you're long and lean

I've got a crush on you

And he squeezed her tighter and tighter and tighter

I've got a crush on you

  
~

  
He said I'm a king snake, and you'll be my queen

With a butler and serpents, and your own private stream

An' if you refuse me it would be such a shame

Cause I'm so tired of doing my own thang.

  
~

  
He squeezed her tighter 

To excite her and delight her

Oh I've got a crush on you.

(And I'll be back tomorrow!)

  
~

  
Next day when he got there, a two legged man

Was holding sweet green thing in his big human hand

A long jet of water shot out of her nose

Ol' king snake had fallen in love with a hose.

  
~

  
He said My skin is black, and your skin is green

You dwell in a garden, I live by a stream

Although you're made of plastic, I think you're fantastic!

An' I've got a crush on you..........(and I don't think it's gonna work out.)


End file.
